Harry Potter: in our world
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: This is basiclly what would hapen if harry was in out world. WARNING: contains spoilers from the halfblood prince.
1. Chapter 1

Harry flicked his wand at Voldermort, Voldermort gave a shriek and died. It was over, Voldermort was gone, he no longer had to worry about anymore innocent would be killed because of his death eaters, they had al left him, he didn't worry about anybody else he cared about being in danger and best of all he could finally be with Ginny, he appararted to the burrow ran inside and called out "RON, GINNY, ITS HARRY!" Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs.

"Harry, shouldn't you be…"said Ron but before he could finish Harry said

"I did it, I killed voldermort" Suddenly someone walked in the house

"Excuse me, is Ginny here?" asked a boy, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and was rather handsome, he looked at Ginny to see her shocked.

"Sasha! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny

"Well you said to meet me here at five" Ginny sighed turned to Harry and Ron and said

"This is my… boyfriend, he was a new student at hogwarts after you left to fight Voldermort…" Sasha shuddered then said

"Wait a minute, are you Harry Potter?" asked Sasha

"Yeah… I am" replied Harry

"Oh wow! Great to meet you, and hey, good luck with er.. Well… you know who"

"Voldermort's gone, he died a few minutes ago, I was just fighting him" said Harry, getting rod of voldermort would have normally been the happiest day of his life because he would have got to be with Ginny, but now this person had ruined it.

"Really? Well congratulations on that" said Sasha

"Yeah, well I have to go…" said Harry walking out the door with Ginny calling after him…


	2. In our world now

Harry Ran. He hated this, when he could have been with Ginny without Voldermort ever hurting her she had found someone else. He got into the middle of the forest sat down and hanged his head, he couldn't believe this. Suddenly he heard a noise, he looked up and saw a figure, they had a wand, they pointed it at Harry and he passed out. He woke up in a strange place, it was strange, he looked around, he was lying in a bed there were posters all around him saying Harry potter and the philosophers stone, another saying Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets, Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, Harry potter and the Goblet of fire, some of the most important things that happened in Harry's life, then he looked towards the bookshelves, There were books with drawings that looked a bit liked him, they all had the same title as the posters, except there was one extra, Harry potter and the half blood prince, He looked inside, it was Harry's life written down in a book, one for each year, Harry was panicking, was someone stalking him, he looked over and there was a TV, but what wizard owned a TV, they would have to be wizard if they knew Harry, there were disks Harry recognized as DVD's with the picture of the same boy as it was on the poster. On the back it said, Starring Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, based on the novel by J.K Rowling. Who were these people? And why were they pretending to be him and his friends or writing every moment of his life down, Harry inhaled deeply, what was going on? He ran down stairs, and there were two muggles that looked a lot like Harry's parents but they couldn't be.

"Ah! Son there you are, you slept in late" said female one

"I bet you he was up all night excited about the Harry Potter and The Goblet of fire premier eh son?" said the male. What was going on? Harry just said

"Yeah, shure that's it, I have to go" he said

"OK but be back by five" Harry ran out the house, He was in London, he knew were the hogs head was from there, He ran the direction of the hogs head but it wasn't there? Were had it gone? Harry walked past one of the shop windows, He suddenly stopped, he looked back at his reflection, he lifted up his fringe, His scar was gone, and his glasses had turned oval and thin instead of round and thick, Harry ran to Kings cross, he got to were platform nine and three quarters was, ran at the post and smacked his nose on the post. A train conductor came up to him and said.

"Oi kid, your not inside a Harry potter book, move along" what was going on, muggles new about platform nine and three quarters? Other muggles must have got copies of the books, maybe even the films. What was going on?


	3. Harry's Discovery

That evening the two muggles took Harry to the Premier, they dropped him off and waved goodbye, Harry got through the crowd to were there was a red carpet a limo pulled up and dropped of the girl that he had learnt from the posters in his room was Emma Watson, she was rather pretty, even though she also at the same time looked like Hermione, a few boys were wolf whistling at her and almost everyone was begging for her autograph. A few other limo's came up and then Rupert Grint (or so the posters said) stepped out, a lot of the girls were screaming even louder, all asking for his autograph. A few more limo's pulled up and last came another limo, a boy stepped out, and he was also on the posters. A lot of the girls were screaming marriage proposals to him, they reminded him of Romlida Vane, he signed a lot of autographs and eventually went inside, and suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, he turned round and it was Sirius.

"SIRIUS? Is that you?" he said

"SHH, we can't use my real name here, there's to many fans about, call me Sam in public"

"Well why not snuffles again?"

"Because they all read the books" replied Sirius "Come with me" Sirius took Harry into a flat, also filled with the same books based on his life.

"Sirius, I'm desperate to know what are these?" asked Harry

"Their books based about you, see Harry here, in this world your life is a story, there are theories and everything about our life's? Like is dumbledore really dead and is snape a death eater or will you and Ginny get back together"

"You know about all these?" asked Harry

"yes, it's all in this book, every detail, and Harry I'm so sorry about dumbledore, and about snap, I knew it all along but tell me, but have you defeated voldermort? Or is he still alive" asked Sirius

"I killed him just before I came here" replied Harry

"And are you with Ginny, I was so happy when I found out you two were together" replied Sirius Harry sighed and said

"No, she's with this pretty boy Sasha now" He said.

"Oh, in that case I need to show you something" he said tacking Harry away.


	4. The others

Sirius showed Harry the two-way mirror.

"Now Harry bear in mind, it doesn't work the same way as it does in our world, instead it shows the other" said Sirius

"Wait what's an other?" asked Harry

"Its another version of us in the world, we've gone into the others body, and they've gone in ours, when they get back they'll have thought it was a dream, relax St Mungos can recognize the symptoms and keep the people there until we go back"

"Well weres yours" asked Harry

"Well if I can somehow get back through by my self than he'll return here and I to our world, but t the moment he's stuck in another dimension, I don't know were, but our others all have one thing in common, they are all obsessed with our world, I can only find Ginny's other through here at the moment"

"Ginny?" said Harry

"I'll show you" Sirius showed him a Girl that looked exactly like Ginny, except her eyes were blue instead of Ginny's brown ones, she was walking through a school, when she accidentally walked into two boy's

"Whoa, watch it ginger" they said

"Sorry" Replied the other

"Why isn't she standing up for herself, and why does her hair colour matter"

"Well that's what there like in this world, they don't like people with red hair, and Ginny's other Rebecca, docent bother standing up for herself anymore, because it doesn't get her anywhere" replied Sirius, Harry hated seeing this, it was Ginny, except she had become a complete wreck.

"And this was her yesterday" said Sirius waving his hand over it

Rebecca was sitting in a chair in a pink room reading a book, he noticed at this point she one like one of the many in his room, she had her eyes glued to it, he also noticed she actually had a bit of a belly at this point Rebecca said to herself.

"its not fair, why I cant I be Ginny, she's got red hair and nobody makes fun of her, and she's popular by being herself, I have to be a complete tart to do that and it still doesn't work, plus she has Harry, while I have nobody" she vanished at this point

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe it, He looked up, and Sirius was gone. Harry was scared and alone, he walked back to the house his other lived in, he saw the others of his parents, and he sighed and ran upstairs into the room. Harry suddenly felt a shock throughout his body, he passed out…


	5. Just the way it should be

Harry woke up in a bed. He looked around and realised he was in St mungos and whispered.

"I'm back." Harry smiled. He suddenly heard breathing next to him, he turned round and saw Ginny fast asleep.

"Ginny?" He said. Ginny woke up looked at Harry and tears flew from her eyes.

"OH HARRY! Your back, oh my god, I was so scared this is all my fault, mine and that stupid Sasha's, I dumped him the second you left, I went running out looking for you and it looked like some muggle possessed you"

"My other…" said Harry

"Your what?" replied Ginny.

"Nothing" said Harry

"I'm so glad your Ok," she said

"Ginny?" said Harry looking into his eyes "…Don't ever change"

"She smiled and Harry kissed her and held her in arms, he new one thing then, he never wanted to let go…

Years later Harry had found a way keep an eye on Rebecca and his other, it turned out his name was Henry. It was by connecting the two-way mirror to the pensive, Rebecca and Henry were now 26 and engaged to each other, Rebecca had become a famous actress and Henry an author, apparently he was inspired by JK Rowling who had introduced the others to his life, Harry had met the other's Rebecca and Henry a few times after discovering ways to get in there world and see them both. He was watching them one day at age 27 when Ginny, who was now his wife and mother of his three little girls, said to him,

"Harry, Hurry up or well be late for Ron and Hermione's wedding, we need to meet Sirius on the way too"

"I'm coming Harry called Turning away from the pensive, beside the death of Dumbledore and his parents Harry's life had got right back on track. He waited for Ginny to take the children through the floo powder and went through himself, as Happy as could be…

The End 


End file.
